Demons & Angels
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: Sam & Dean are hunting after the devil that killed their Mother, their Father, and Jo is hunting the same demon with the help of her best friend. But will any of them be successful or will they all die trying to kill Lucifer?
1. Chapter 1: The Past Never Dies

Demons & Angels

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Supernatural, Jensen or Jared or anyone else, even though that would be great if I did. I just own this story idea and that's it.**

**ALSO, this is my own story, so it won't follow the whole supernatural story, like Sam wasn't a baby when Mary was killed but she was killed shortly after, and yes I just made this story hoping you'd all like it :)**

**By the way, the storyline of Sarah and Jo is a bit different in my story, they will meet up with Sam & Dean again but not like in the show, now Dean and Sam have met up with Ellen, Jo and most of that did happen, but John is not responsible for William's death even though Ellen thinks he is, and she tells Jo, but different results from when Jo tells Dean to leave.... but ENJOY!! **

**Now I am disappointed, I was only on the 2nd season of this show and I found spoilers on Jo. BOO :( So I am glad I am writing this now because its definitely going to end and be different then the show.**

**REVIEW please!! If I do not get any reviews the story will just be dead, I am trying my best to make a really great supernatural story with my fave characters!**

**Characters:**

**Main: **

**Sam Winchester--21years old**

**Dean Winchester- 25 years old **

**Joanna(Jo) Harvelle ---21 years old**

**Sarah Blake--21 years old**

**Other:**

**John Winchester**

**Mary Winchester**

**William Harvelle**

**Ellen Harvelle**

**Ps: There possibly may be a few other characters but they wouldn't even be in the story much so no need to put them up there.**

**Chapter 1 :**

_**17 years ago: Lawrence, Kansas**_

2 little girls were being chased by 2 hyper little boys. Jo screamed in delight as Dean caught up to her and started tickling her.

Jo: Stop Stop Dean, I am so ticklish.

Dean just laughed as he continued the tickling. Meanwhile it was the other way around with Sam and Sarah, Sarah was the one tickling him.

Dean: Sammy, you gotta pick on the girl and not the other way around.

Sam: I don't want to hurt her.

Sarah: Sam, you won't hurt me

Anyways, the kids continued to play, as the parents watched on, all smiling and laughing, this all happened way before Mary's death, little did William and John know what painful things were about to take place.

William: What time do we have to take Sarah home dear?

Ellen: In about a hour, its a shame her family is moving to New York, Sarah is Jo's best friend.

William: It is sad, Jo really does not have many friends, Sarah was the only girl she befriended.

Mary: Jo is very scared of trusting girls isn't she?

Ellen: Yes, many of the girls are always mean to her, I do not know why.

Mary: I possibly think its because your daughter is prettier then all the other girls , her and Sarah are the 2 prettiest little girls I ever saw.

John: Mary darling, I think its getting late, we need to get the boys home to bed.

Mary: Yes sweetheart. Anyways, we had a wonderful time tonight, we'll have to get together next weekend.

Little did everyone know, what tonight was going to do to all of them.

Ellen: Sounds wonderful. Sarah honey, go get your stuff , its time to take you home, and say goodbye to Sam and Dean.

Jo: Bye Dean(she gives him a peck on the cheek)

Dean just has a horrid look on his face as he wipes his cheek quickly.

Sam: You got cooties (he is laughing as he says this) but soon he isn't laughing, as Sarah gives him a peck on the cheek also.

Dean: Now what were you saying Sam?

Sam: Oh never mind.

Sam & Dean got in their car, and buckled their seatbelts, as they looked at the 2 little girls as they got into the other car, they waved to each other, not knowing after today would be the last time they'd see each other for a long time.

**2 Hours Later **

*****_**Hell was literally breaking loose in the Winchester home, Mary went to look to see if Sam was in bed, and she entered his room and thought John was at his bed talking to him. But as she went down to the kitchen she saw John sitting on his chair in the living, she screamed waking John up, as she flew up the stairs and into Sam's room.**_

_**Mary: Get the hell away from my son(she screamed)**_

_**The demon in the dark hooded cloth, just stared at her and soon before Mary knew it she was on the ceiling on fire. She screamed once.**_

_**She saw John come in the room, and she saw his eyes they had fear and tears in them, all she could do was motioned to get Sam out of the house.**_

_**Mary: I love you John, get Sam out of here(she screamed)**_

_**Soon she burst into fire and her body fell to the floor, John did what he was told to do, grabbed Sam, and as he got out of his room, he saw Dean standing there.**_

_**John: Take your brother and get outside quick.**_

_**Dean held Sam, and ran out of the house, he just couldn't believe what he saw, his own mother on fire, the tears fell quickly.**_

_**They were outside by the front door, Dean wanted to go back in but knew if he did, he would be in trouble.**_

_**John tried to get to his wife but soon the fire engulfed all around her, and he knew if he didn't get out now, he'd be dead too. Mary wouldn't want him to die here also, she would want him to get to their sons.**_

_**John: Oh Mary, I vow this to you, I will kill whoever is responsible for this. I promise you that. I love you darling. **_

_**John then ran as fast as he could out of the house and soon that whole night was gone.**_

**2 Days Later, **

It was a sad day, Ellen was trying to comfort Sam & Dean, as Jo looked on, she did not understand what happened to Mary, she couldn't comprehend why she had to leave, and she didn't know why Sam & Dean were leaving also.

John, William & Ellen were in a separate room. John's face was red with anger. Ellen was in tears, Mary was her best friend since college, and then they both met John & William at the college down the road from theirs and that's how they all became good friends.

John: I promise you all this in this room, this demon or person responsible for my wife's death will be found and taken care of, I do not care if I die killing it, it will pay. Mary was my world, she was everything to me, Sam and Dean. They still do not know why their mother had to go away, Sam cries in the night for her, and Dean, he he.. he has a cold stare in his eyes at me sometimes. I know he doesn't blame me, but sometimes...

William: It wasn't your fault John, but I do believe it was a damn demon. The same one who tried to get Ellen a long time ago.

John: What?

Ellen: It's Satan, Lucifer or whoever I believe. I do not know why , but I was pregnant with Jo at the time, and he almost killed me but William he was able to destroy the beast , and we haven't had trouble until now.

John: That was around 4-5 years ago when it surfaced on you guys right?

William: Yes, so we assume, he tried again but he succeeded, John as soon as I move my family away from here, I am coming to help you, and we'll take this beast down together.

John: I can not allow that, you have a family, you still have a wife, if anything happened... I

Ellen: No John, I want William to help you, Mary was my best friend, Sam and Dean have no mother now because of this demon. I know you and William is so careful, besides 2 people hunting this thing is better then one.

Jo, Sam, and Dean walked into the room...

Jo: Mommy, Daddy, where did Sam's and Dean's mommy go?

Jo wrapped her little arms around her Mother's waist, as Ellen sat on the chair and held Jo.

Ellen: She went to heaven my dear, Now she is an angel.

Dean: She is an angel?

John: Yes, and she is watching over all of us, I do feel that.

Dean: Why was she killed? Why did this demon...

John: Dean, it was not a demon.

John knew his son better then anything and Dean would keep asking him about this, so he knew what he had to do , was tell Dean the truth, Sammy was still young, he'd tell him later on.

John: Alright son, I will tell you later, but right now, we need to move somewhere else ok?

Sam: I miss Mommy.

Ellen got up as Jo grabbed Dean's hand and held it, he smiled at her, as she smiled at him back.

Ellen held Sam to you, as the little boy started to cry, she stood up and took Sam with her as she went to the rocker and just rocked the little boy.

Jo: Daddy, do we really have to leave Dean and his family?

William: Yes darling, but someday, we'll all be able to be together again, I promise.

Jo burst into tears as she ran outside, Dean just shrugged but he followed.

Dean: Jo what's wrong?

Jo: I don't know why I am crying, but I am going to miss you.

Dean: We'll meet up again, I know our parents would not lie to us.

Jo: You promise we'll see each other again?

Dean: I promise

Jo smiles as she presses her head against Dean's chest and he is uneasy, they are just kids he is not sure what to do he just pats her on the head.

_**17 Years Later, Harvelle's Road House....**_

Dean couldn't believe what the petite blonde just told him. He couldn't believe it. He knew it wasn't true. His Father would never have been responsible.

Dean: What did you say Jo?

Jo: My mother just told me, your Father was my Father's partner in chasing this demon down, and got my father killed. Now go.

Jo quickly walked away from the man she loved, well the man she always thought she was destined to be with, and now all she could see in him was his father and it disgusted her.

She had stolen her mothers keys, she was getting away from this place, and now she was going to go after the demon herself, she could do it, but she needed a partner and she knew who to go to.

Jo took off in her Father's old car, she could hear behind her, Ellen, Dean and Sam yelling at her to stop but she could care less...

Jo: You are one sorry son of a bitch, and I will make sure you go to hell and never come back to this earth ever again. As for Dean and Sam, I hope I never see there sorry asses ever again.(she said to herself as she drove away, from everything and everyone she knew)


	2. Chapter 2: Gone But Not Forgotten

PS: Thanks so much for the reviews, I hope people truly like my story. Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anyone in this story, even though I would love to own Dean & Sam, but tell me who wouldn't?**

**BTW if you guys don't remember Sarah, she was the girl in the episode of Provenance where Sam actually fell for her, maybe not until the end but you know, its the girl that Dean told Sam to marry :) I thought she was a lovely character and I liked her with Sam so thats why I chose her to be Jo's best friend :)**

**Chapter 2 **

**"New York, New York"**

Jo found the address she was looking for, as she slowed down and parked alongside the curve of the apartment complex, she just prayed that Sarah was home.

Jo stepped out of the car, as she looked around, before she knew what was happening, a petite brunette was squealing and hugging her like crazy, as soon as Jo looked at her, she was doing the same. It was her best friend from her childhood years, Sarah Blake. Jo glanced at her, and she still looked the same, very pretty girl also.

Jo: Oh my god, look at you , you are all grown up Sarah Blake.

Sarah: So are you Joanna, you look lovely , and why didn't you call me to let me know you were coming?

Jo: I wanted to surprise you

Sarah: This is the best surprise I have gotten in a long time, I missed you girl

Jo: I missed you too, the reason I am here, I have a big favor to ask of you?

Sarah: I know what it's about and I say yes.

Jo: Wait, what, how?

Sarah: I get these visions, I saw you in pain, I saw you needed help with something, and I want to help, yes it was what your father used to do, hunt those demons, but I feel I am chosen to help you. I want this Jo, and you can't tell me I can't.

Jo: I wasn't going to argue with you, I thought I was going to have to beg you to help me, but wait , when did these visions start?

Sarah: A few months ago, they scare me sometimes, but I feel its my calling you know?

Jo: Wow, I am speechless

Sarah: Why?

Jo: Because, do you remember Sam & Dean Winchester?

Sarah: Oh Sam, he was my first ever crush, and yes I still remember them, what do they have to do with this?

Jo: Apparently around the same time as you, Sam started getting visions and premonitions also, so you guys are really connected more then you think.

Sarah: Wow, umm Jo, are you using that car to go places?

Jo: It's not going to get us far I do know that, do you have a car we could use?

Sarah: Hell yeah, and I got some weapons, I waited for you to come, I prayed you to come, if not, I was going to come get your ass

Jo: You are not the girl I remember Sarah, you used to be scared of a lot of things, you know that?

Sarah: I know, but after this demon thing killed my mom and dad, I just knew....

Jo: Wait, what, when did this happen?

Sarah: Just a few months ago, this thing tried to kill me too, but for some reason I got away, and then the visions started.

Jo: Okay, well we gotta get going, is everything packed?

Sarah: Yes, I got this all planned out, I took my life savings out because I know we will need money, but Jo, how is your Mom doing?

Jo: Don't ask, she does not understand why I have to do this, she feels she needs to keep me in the house and never let me out, she doesn't understand that doing this brings me close to my Father. She will never understand either. So right now we aren't on speaking terms.

Sarah: What about Sam & Dean, maybe we can all hunt together?

Jo: That's another thing, I really don't want to see them for awhile at least not until I get over this whole thing with John and my father.

Sarah: Ok I see, well we gotta get our butts to Dallas, Texas, this demon I saw is killing helpless single moms and they aren't nice at all.

Jo: Okay Dallas, Texas here we come...

Sarah: No matter what happens, I am glad we are in this together Jo, I missed my best friend!

Jo: I missed you too, and yes whatever happens now, we are in this together from now on.

They smile at each other as Jo gets into the drivers seat and Sarah gets into the passengers seat, they are in for a long drive to Dallas, Texas, but at least they are together and not alone.

**Harvelle's Roadhouse**

Sam was playing pool with Dean, when Ellen walked up to him with a worried look on her face.

Ellen: I just found out some disturbing news

Dean: Is it about Jo? (Sam & Ellen both suddenly noticed the concerned look on Dean's face when Dean mentioned Jo)

Ellen: No its not about her, but if I think I know what's going to happen it will involve Jo & Sarah

Sam: You mean Sarah Blake? What does this have to do with her?

Ellen: Apparently guys, a few months ago, Sarah's mom & dad were brutally murdered, they said they went after Sarah but for some reason she escaped, and now it looks like Jo & Sarah teamed up as hunters, apparently a little after the murders Sarah started having visions, just like you Sam. So now I have a feeling with Jo, she and Sarah are going to do what you guys do, and I am so scared, because Jo isn't that inexperienced in her Father's field of work yet.

Dean: Wow, Sarah, that's sad, what the hell, why is this demon focusing on our families? First Mom, then William and then Jessica, then Dad, now Sarah's parents, who the hell next?

Sam: Ellen, do you know why this demon is fixated on our families?

Ellen: I don't know I really don't. It's not fair. We were all good people, we just looked out for each other. Anyways, can you guys head to Dallas, Texas, from what I hear there is a horrible case down there and Jo & Sarah are headed for there.

Dean: Will do, and Ellen, we will bring them back to you I promise, Lets Go Sammy\

Sam: It's Sam, and Ellen, like my brother says, we will get Jo and Sarah back here in one piece.

Ellen: I know you guys will, and I do not blame you for what happened with John & William. It's not your fault.

Dean & Sam grabbed 2 cold beers and headed on their way to Dallas, Texas, they both were praying they would make it there in time.

**48 Hours Later : Dallas, Texas**

Jo: We made it

Sarah: Okay, now we have to find this street, its called Simpson St

Jo: There it is.

Sarah and Jo peered at the street, it was a bit deserted and it looked a little freaky but that didn't bother them right now, as they peered down the street they suddenly saw a little boy come flying out of a house screaming.

Sarah and Jo got out of the car as fast as they could and ran to the little boy.

Jo: Hey sweetie, what's wrong?

Boy: A Ghost is in the house

Boy runs away, as Jo and Sarah peer up at the darkened house, Jo quickly runs back to her car and grabs a few items and what not. She also has her Father's journal, it was about his and John's hunts.

Meanwhile as Jo was doing that, Sarah was talking to the Lady who lived next door.

Lady: The Lady who lives there, the mother of that boy was brutally murdered last night, no sign of forced entry, none of the doors were unlocked, the cops think the little boy did it, but he wasn't home the night this happened, he was staying with my boy , they were having a sleepover, but yet, the police claim that the footprints found near the mothers body were of a boy about his age, but I swear it wasn't their son, he loved his Mother, and he was with me, this is so strange.

Lady walks into house quickly and locks the door. Jo has caught up to Sarah and she explained the whole story to Jo.

Jo: It's a demon alright, a evil one, who will possess a little boy, it doesn't mean the son did it but he may have been possessed, the demon is probably in the house, we have to destroy it, find the bones or whatever.

Sarah: The lady also mention a brutal murder at this house 25 years ago, a man just shot his wife and then himself, I am thinking its his spirit.

Jo: Good work girl, you amaze me

Sarah laughs, and that makes Jo smile also.

Sarah: Lets go get this demon

Even though Jo knew a thing of hunting, she did not know what was going to go down, and little did she know something horrible was happening elsewhere also.

**Harvelle's Road House**

Ash: Get out Ellen hurry(he screamed)

Ellen: No, this is what I've been waiting for Ash, you save yourself, you are important to Sam, Dean, Jo and Sarah, I need to look this evil in the eye and try to kill it.

*Demon laughs somewhere in the road house soon all the lights were off, and the doors locked up, Ash tried to yank one open but some force was keeping Ash from opening the door.

Ellen: You let him be, you let him go, you can take me , but I promise you this, you will be taken care of you son of a bitch.

Soon Ellen screams as hell hounds start attacking her, Ash tries to help but its impossible as the hell hounds focus on him now. Soon they are gone and so is the demon, but soon the demon is back as he stares at Ellen.

Ellen: Will definitely take care of you in hell you son of a bitch, and you will be dead sooner or later I promise you this.

Demon laughs as he grabs her throat and soon she is gone from this world and Ash is pissed as he tries to get up to try to take on the demon but the demon grabs his throat also and soon Ash is gone.

Demon then vanishes into the night... and then the Road House eplodes into a great big ball of fire.

**Dallas, Texas**

Jo suddenly falls to the ground, she can not explain the feeling she is feeling right now, but her heart is hurting, tears start to fall, she knows something has happened to someone she loves, she just doesn't know who.

Sarah: Jo what's wrong?

Jo: Something bad happened to someone close to us, and I just don't know who.

Soon the demon is hovering over Sarah & Jo, Jo did not have the energy to face it right now, and the Demon then threw Sarah against the wall.

But before it could get worse, Jo & Sarah heard 2 voices that made them smile a little.

Dean: Hey Demon, come over here and pick on someone your own size.

Demon notices Dean & Sam now, but didn't see the trap they made for it , to send it back to hell. Demon quickly steps to them and soon he is screaming as the salt is thrown onto him.

Soon his body is gone and nothing is left of him.

Sarah and Jo are standing up now. Sarah is still in shock, and tears are still falling out of Jo's eyes.

Dean: What's wrong Jo? (everyone including Jo noticed how concerned Dean's voice was to her)

Jo: Something awful happened to Mom, or Ash or to both, I thought it was happening to you, but both of you are okay, we were about to kill the demon, and then I fell over. We got to get back to the Road house.

Before another word could be spoken 4 figures appeared in front of them, startling Sarah the most, since she didn't have that much experience yet in this field.

There standing in front of them was Mary & John Winchester, and Ellen & William Harvelle.

Jo: Mom, Dad...

Dean: Dad, Mom...

They were all speechless, as Ellen walked to her baby girl.

Ellen: Honey, we are here to warn you all, do not go back to the road house, its a trap. Unfortunately, me and Ash did not make it, but you all will. We have made sure of that.

Mary walks to her sons now, as they stare at her with tears in there eyes.

Mary: Oh my boys, I am so proud of you, your Father has updated on everything you have done, and Sam, Jessica doesn't blame you, and she wants you to be happy ok? I miss you my boys, we don't have much time , we just have enough time to warn you and to give you something that will protect you.

Ellen: Jo, please do not blame John either, I was very wrong.

Jo: But he let our father die

William: No sweetheart he didn't, in fact this guy saved my life plenty of times and the one time I decided I could do it my way and not his, I was killed, and yes John did blame himself, and so did your Mother, which was wrong. It was not his fault. In fact, if I had listened to John, instead of thinking I knew what to do, I would not have died. Baby girl, you all need to band together now, this thing will try to tear you all apart, it did start when Mom told you of John letting me die, that was a lie, now you know the truth and now you guys need to stay together from now.

John: Dean, I know you are feeling guilty of being alive , but don't be, you are more important then me being alive, you guys are really good at this, I am so proud of you. Sam, you have to be careful, and so do you Sarah, these things visited you and gave you abilities that you both may not understand yet, but you have to keep doing good, do not let these abilities make you evil, promise me that?

Sam: I promise Dad

Sarah: Are my parents okay?

Mary: Yes sweetheart they are, they weren't allowed to come , but honey, they are proud of you too!

Dean: What are these things you are going to give us to protect us.

William: It's not a thing, its a pill, all you have to do is take this pill and nothing can kill you, the powers that be have helped us get this, to protect you. They see all you want to do is protect the good and the innocent, so they agreed for this. But this pill will only protect you against demons, it won't protect you from Satan, Lucifer. Kids, I know this is a lot to think about , but this is all the time we have with you, we will not be able to see you until, whoever, gets rid of Satan or whatever he is called.

Dean: We will do it, we will kill this son of a bitch for all of you, we promise

Jo: Yes, and we will do this together, mom, I felt you dying, I felt you leaving me, it was the worse feeling ever.

Ellen: Oh baby girl, I know sometimes you got angry with me, but now I see how strong you really are, and you got that from your Father.

John: We got to go guys, but take this pill(they all hand a pill to all 4 of them)

Mary: And you will survive anything that comes your way, especially those horrible hell hounds.

Ellen: That is not a fun way to die Mary(she smiles)

Mary: Well burning on a ceiling is not a fun way to die either(smiling back)

Sam: Why are you guys amused by this?

John: Son, well we are in a safe place now, so of course your mothers are going to be crazy and think this is amusing.

Mary: Stop John, honey, we will watch over all of you, and we will be your guardians.

John: I love you Dean & Sam, you both take care of each other, until the day comes where we can be together again.

Dean & Sam: Love you too Dad(they say that at the same time, Dean gives a little punch on the shoulder to Sam)

Mary: I am so proud of my boys, don't ever forget your Mother loves you very much.

Dean: We won't

William: Joanna Beth, you are one hell of a daughter, please stay out of trouble, and listen to Sam & Dean ok?

Jo: Yes Dad

Ellen: Jo Beth, you marry the guy you were destined to be with darling, and you and I both know who that is..

Jo is now blushing as she hides her face away from everyone.

Jo: Mom, must you have to say this now?

Sarah: Can you guys tell my parents I love them very much, and I hope I will make them proud?

Ellen: We can darling, now its time to go, you all take care of each other you hear?

They all nod in agreement, soon a shiny light is on them as they cover their eyes, and as soon as the spirits came, they were gone, and all that was left was all 4 of them in the dark house.

**Chapter 3 Spoilers!!**

**They all have a special case in New York, and yes it is at the Amityville Hotel, will they get the demon or will something bad happen? **

**Jo & Dean have a special moment!**


	3. UPDATE

IGNORE the spoilers at the end of the 2nd chapter, I decided on a new direction for chapter 3. Sorry it hasn't been updated lately just haven't had a chapter to write. But now I do have a idea so I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks guys.


	4. Chapter 3: Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anyone in this story.**

**Chapter 3**

Jo awoken in her car. She stared around as she noticed that she was on the side of the road somewhere. Looked like she was close to New York. She sighed. But first she knew what she had to do and that was to call Ellen.

Jo grabbed her cellphone and clicked on her mothers name, as the phone rang and rang. It was Ash that picked the phone up.

"Ash where's my mom" Jo said urgently.

"She is at the store had to pick up a few items, Jo are you okay" Ash responded.

"I'm fine, just making sure Mom was okay" said a relieved Jo.

"Well Dean and Sam is here you want to talk to them" replied Ash.

"Hell to the no their Father killed my Father and I can not forgive them for that" yelled Jo.

"Jo you don't know the whole story... before Ash could anything more Jo interrupted him.

"Sure take their side, you know what Ash just take care of yourself tell Mom the same thing I am off to find this demon and take care of him once and for all" demanded Jo.

Jo was startled that it wasn't Ash's voice she heard now.

"Honey you will not be able to take Lucifer down by yourself he has plenty of demons helping him you need help I know you hate my father but please let us hunt with you " pleaded Dean.

"Go to hell" snapped Jo as she then slammed the phone down. Before she knew it she was crying; Joanna Beth Harvelle rarely cried but all the emotions she was feeling just burst. And yes she knew Dean and Sam were not responsible for her fathers deaths but she just could not stand to see the sight of them right now.

"New York here I come and Sarah I pray you are ready to help me" whispered Jo. As Jo turned off the side road and headed for the highway.

***Road House***

"Guys I need you to go find my daughter and help her she needs you" Ellen anxiously replied.

"She hates us Ellen" Sam softly replied.

"She really does hate us, but of course we need to go after her its not safe for her to go after the demons on her own" Dean replied."I wish I had never opened my big mouth I didn't tell her everything I was angry at John so I just want to blame him but to be truthful it wasn't his fault. If Bill had listened to John he may actually be alive Bill thought he knew what to do and just did it his way. John tried to tell me he was to blame for Bill's death and I guess at the time I wanted to believe it also but then Bobby told me the truth and yeah I am so sorry boys I wish she wasn't so stubborn" replied Ellen.

"Our father would have never intentionally hurt or kill anyone he always looked out for others" replied Sam.

"Jo needs to know the truth please find her and bring her back" Ellen softly replied.

"We will. You can count on us Ellen and I promise my life on this she will not get hurt" Dean replied.

"I already know where Jo is heading she is looking for a partner and that would be Sarah Blake her best friend" exclaimed Sam.

"Sarah lives in New York, you may still be able to get there before they leave for god knows where" Ellen replied anxiously.

"Okay lets get our butts in gear, come on Sammy don't dawdle" laughed Dean.

"Why do you always think I am the slow poke" Sam exclaimed.

"Because you are too easy to pick on" Dean retorted.

Ash, Dean and Ellen all thought that was funny Sam just looked annoyed.

"Now boys I will give you a case of beer but do not drink any until you have reunited with Jo. If you have to tie her down and bring her back okay" said Ellen.

"Oh Dean will love that" whispered Sam.

Dean was the only one to hear that because if Ellen had heard it Sam may have been going solo to New York and Dean may have been buried 6 feet under.

"Be careful Ellen and Ash if you guys have any trouble get a hold of Bobby" replied Dean.

They all waved goodbye to each other as Sam and Dean were off to New York to find Jo and bring her home they knew it was not going to be easy because they knew Jo hated them right now.

Dean turned the music up as he and Sam were off to beautiful New York City.

_**"Highway to Hell"**_

**"New York"**

Jo had arrived at Sarah's as she looked up there was one light on and Jo prayed that Sarah was home. Jo anxiously walked to the front door of the apartment complex she did in fact know Sarah lived in this complex and her apartment number. Jo wanted to kick herself for losing touch with Sarah so many years earlier.

Jo rang the doorbell she did hear footsteps was it just one person or two? Jo did not know. Jo put on a smile as the door opened Jo's eyes went wide when she saw who it was before she could even scream the person had grabbed a hold of her and put a cloth over her mouth Jo realized the scent as she then blacked out.

When Jo opened her eyes after blacking out, she looked around the room when she saw the man she let out a startled gasp through her gag. She could not believe who it was and the lady standing beside him looked so familiar to but Jo couldn't put a finger on who the lady was.

Jo noticed Sarah and from the look of things they hit Sarah hard on the mouth blood was oozing everywhere. Jo gave a pleading look to Sarah trying to make sure she stayed as calm as possible.

"Sam and Dean will come for them and then we will finally get rid of the Winchesters for good" scoffed the mystery woman.

"Then my darling we will not have to worry anymore because no one will want to hunt after the Winchesters are gone" he said.

Evil laughter erupted between the man and woman.

"You two behave now and get some rest if you can" whispered the woman.

Jo knew she had to get herself and Sarah out before Sam and Dean came she would not allow these people to kill them. Jo struggled with her hands and she was almost free when something or someone knocked her out. Sarah screamed through her gag but that was short as she then too was knocked out.

**Would Sam and Dean find them and even if they did will they end up getting killed? Just have to wait and see to find out what happens next. So Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 4: Lies Within the Heart

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anyone in this story or on supernatural.**

**Chapter 4**

**In the Attic**

Sarah stared into the darkness as she wondered why this was happening to her. Why did these people want to hurt her and Jo? She wished for this to be a dream but now all she really wanted to do was wipe the blood off her face. Sarah was never the type of girl to look for trouble she was always nice to everyone and never got involved in anything bad. But now here she was tied up and gagged and had a decent size bruise on her face.

She then heard movement over to where Jo was laying. Sarah and Jo locked eyes as Jo tried to reassure Sarah with her eyes but Sarah was still scared.

As Jo opened her eyes she glanced over at Sarah she looked scared to death. Jo was steaming mad she did not want Dean and Sam killed because of them. She knew Dean and Sam were smart so she was praying when they arrived which she knew they were on there way she hoped they would see this trap laid out in front of them.

**Outside of Sarah's apartment **

The black Impala stopped in front of the apartment complex, Dean pointed out Jo's car as he parked his car behind hers on the street. They stared up into Sarah's apartment it was pitch black.

"Hold up Sammy, its a trap" exclaimed Dean.

"How do you know" replied Sam.

"If Sarah and Jo were in there lights would be on Sam just trust me "said Dean. I just get the feeling Jo and Sarah were set up and maybe Jo didn't know until it was too late it was a trap" Dean said.

Dean and Sam got a few weapons and what not out of the trunk as Dean locked up his little baby as that was the nickname he called his Impala.

**Meanwhile in the basement**

The Lady approached the man as they watched Dean and Sam silently walk up to the basement door.

"They know it's a trap" she replied.

" I see that, lets go get the girls knock them out and leave" the man exclaimed.

They quickly ran up to the attic with the cloth and liquid they put on the cloth as they put undid the gag for a quick second and put the cloth over the mouth of Sarah and Jo as the ladies tried to scream but the liquid was too quick for them as they past out.

The man lifted Sarah as the woman dragged Jo out. They left outside a trap door beside the living room as they put the girls in the back of the truck and then drove off.

**Meanwhile**

Dean and Sam heard the commotion and the truck disappearing. They ran to Dean's car as they got in and then Dean cursed so loud it startled Sam.

"What's wrong" said Sam.

"Those bastards put nails in each of my tires , my baby is useless" yelled Dean.

"Maybe Jo left her keys in her car" suggested Sam.

Dean gave Sam a pat on the shoulder as they got over to Jo's car and looked in the keys were not there.

"It's time to start the car" smiled Dean.

Sam just nodded. Dean did this only in life or death situations, plus Jo knew them and they knew she would not mind,hell they were trying to save her life. Since Dean was small he knew how to hot wire a car his father never knew. Dean only did it to try to save someones life.

Dean finally got the car started as he and Sam sped off after the truck they just prayed they still had the time to find it. As they came up to an abandon road they noticed the truck off to the side in a field.

Dean and Sam checked the back of the truck out they did find Sarah. She was now awake after the drug wore off and she was screaming through her gag.

"Sarah its us Dean and Sam, please calm down" Sam whispered.

Sarah then stopped screaming as Sam untied her and took the gag off as soon as he did that Sarah flung her arms around Sam.

"Thank you so much for saving me but they still got Jo" cried Sarah.

"Are you okay" said a worried Sam as he then noticed the bruise and blood on her face.

" I just have a small bruise on my face and I just want to get the blood off too but that's it, I am just worried about Jo" exclaimed Sarah.

"Don't you worry your pretty face Sarah we will find Jo and those bastards that did this to both of you will pay" demanded Dean.

" Do you have any idea of who was behind this" Sam asked calmly.

"No" cried Sarah.

"But I do think Jo recognized one of the captors and when I saw her eyes as she looked at him they were as big as flying saucers" replied Sarah.

"So it seems Jo knew at least one of the kidnappers who the hell would single her and you out" replied Dean.

"I don't know I just was going to go out to a party when they rang my door I went to answer and bam they hit me and used this liquid on me to knock me out when I woke up I was bound and gagged" exclaimed Sarah.

"Later on I heard the bell ring again I figured it was Jo because she called me earlier telling me she was coming to talk and needed my help on something I cried and I cried as loud as I could but as soon as the door open I heard the same noises on Jo as they did to me and all I could do was sit there helpless hoping and praying my best friend was okay" cried Sarah.

Sarah just embraced Sam and he held onto her tightly and of course Dean was making smoochy faces at Sam and then Sam was glaring at Dean.

"Don't worry Sarah we are going to find Jo and then we are going to make those little bitches pay for hurting you and Jo" demanded Dean.

Dean and Sam stood up and Sarah just held onto Sam, and Dean just chuckled and made another kissy face at Sam. Sam just ignored it.

"Do you know of any place to go that would be safe" Sam said softly.

"No I want to help find these assholes and make them pay to I want to kick their ass and hurt them like they did to me" Sarah said loudly.

"Sarah it would be safer.. but Dean was interrupted by Sarah.

"No you guys listen to me even though we lost touch Jo was my best friend in the world and I feel responsible for this happening and I am going with you guys end of discussion" demanded Sarah.

Dean whispered to Sam then.

"Well if you guys ever get together I know who would wear the pants in the relationship" Dean jokingly replied.

"Oh shut up" growled Sam.

Sam was annoyed Dean always picked on him constantly. But that is what siblings do but still whenever Dean got a good joke he definitely got Sam with it.

Dean's cellphone started to ring it was a Metallic song that was his ringer.

"Hello" Dean replied.

"We have your girlfriend meet us down this dirt road at the old abandon house and if you give us what we want we will give her back but if you don't listen she is dead" the woman said.

Before Dean could say anything back the woman had already hung up. Dean and Sam ushered Sarah into the backseat of Jo's car as they headed down the road to the old house.

**Old Abandoned House**

The light was so bright, but now Jo was able to see her kidnappers. Tears came to her eyes as she saw the man and it was none other then William Anthony Harvelle. He noticed the tears, as he then walked over to Jo.

"Oh my darling daughter do not cry your boyfriend and his brother are coming to save you and I am sure they will succeed but they possibly may die in the process" whispered Bill.

Jo cried out through the gag as the woman walked over to her and slapped her on the face as Bill and the woman share a smile.

"Mary dear will you be happy to help kill your own children" demanded Bill.

"Of course they are part of John and I despise everything that deals with a Winchester" laughs Mary.

Jo could not believe it she now knew who the lady was it was Mary Winchester. The woman that John loved so dearly that he never stopped hunting for the bastard who killed her and ultimately he died trying to beat the demon.

Tears started to fall again as she wondered how could her father and Dean and Sam's mother be so fucking cruel.

"Stop crying you brat" hissed Mary. She then went up and slapped Jo on the face so hard it stung and left a red mark on her cheek.

"Mary darling here they come and they have no clue what is in store for them" Bill laughs evilly.

Jo just sat and prayed that Sam and Dean would outsmart these assholes, as they sat and watched Sam and Dean get out of the car, all Jo did was pray for a way to get out of here without Dean and Sam being killed.


End file.
